V for Voldemort
by Symphel
Summary: In a Wizarding World that is eerily similar to the setting of V for Vendetta, a man codenamed V tries to set change in the government. Harry Potter, a clerk, finds his life forever changed when their paths cross. [HPLV]


**REDONE 04/28/07**

A/N: This is a fic I wrote after reading **BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer**'s V for Vendetta plotbunny. It was a good idea, and I just itched to write something for it. Thanks for the inspiration!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated to the world of Harry Potter and I mean no malicious intent when writing this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In a world that is eerily similar to the setting of V for Vendetta, a man codenamed V tries to set change in the government. Harry Potter, a clerk, finds his life forever changed when their paths cross. HPLV

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For the infinite time that day, Harry Potter cursed his bad luck.

Sighing as he recalled the events that had happened earlier at work, he walked over to the black leather couch in his plain living room and sank down into it.

* * *

_**Flashback – Earlier that day, during work.**_

Someone was knocking on Harry Potter's cubicle door.

"Come in," Harry called out as he swiveled his chair to face the doorway.

In walked Hermione Granger, the head of Harry's department in the British Government. Harry worked as a clerk, filing reports made by law enforcement officials and entering them into the government database.

Hermione Granger was a medium height woman with brown hair that seemed a bit bushy, although it was mainly straight. Her eyes were hazel and bright with something akin to intelligence. She walked in a confident way, but never crossing the boundary into arrogance.

"Ms. Granger, how may I help you?" Harry asked politely, inclining his head in respect. Hermione was, after all, the manager of his department.

Hermione Granger surveyed Harry quietly for a few seconds, taking in the hauntingly green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner at my house," Hermione said quietly.

Harry Potter was inwardly shocked. He hadn't expected this, nor had he wanted it. However, he didn't let his surprise show through his calm appearance. He knew what he had to do.

"I would be honoured, Ms. Granger. When did you want to have dinner?" Harry replied smoothly, his voice not betraying a thing.

"I was thinking tomorrow at seven," Hermione said in that same quiet voice she used all the time.

"Let's see," Harry said slowly, consulting his schedule while inwardly wishing he was busy that day. Shit. "Perfect, I'm free that day. So I'll see you tomorrow evening?" Harry tilted his head in inquiry.

"I look forward to it. Goodbye," Hermione turned swiftly and walked out of Harry's cubicle, shutting the door behind her. She obviously wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Bloody hell," Harry hissed as soon as he heard Hermione's footsteps fade away. What would he, being gay, do if Hermione was romantically interested in him?

Harry rubbed his temples in frustration.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Letting out a long sigh, Harry wriggled in the couch to get a better position and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He turned the television on and focused his attention on the news.

Barty Crouch was speaking, as usual, in his own show. Applause scattered at various points in between his speech.

"High Chancellor Dumbledore spoke in front of a crowd at Westminster Abbey today," Crouch announced. "Here is the footage taken by our cameramen."

The footage showed a tall, old man with a long, white beard and a slightly hooked nose. His eyes seemed to twinkle incessantly, and his lips were stretched in a gentle smile. He began to speak in an even voice.

"_Good day to all citizens of London. The announcement I am making today will address many issues that are going on in Britain. I must ask that you listen to my words and heed my warnings, for they will only do you good._

_The first topic I have to address involves the terrorist codenamed V. Many of you have probably been worrying about the safety of yourselves, your family, and your friends. Recently, this vile terrorist has been caught murdering law enforcement officials who attempted to seize him. I completely understand your concerns._

_However, you have nothing to be concerned about. This man is simply a coward. Why else does he not show his face and who he is to the world? We are a strong nation and we must remain united! Together, we can overcome this threat to our peaceful society and live harmoniously once again._

_Currently, we have our best law enforcement officials working on finding this man. Fear not, for we __**will **__find him soon. And when we do find him, we __**will **__take justice for the damage he has caused! Do not be afraid! If you find any information or clues on the whereabouts of codenamed "V", however, you are to contact your nearest law enforcement office. Any sources who come forward will not be revealed, and if the information is indeed useful, we will reward you greatly."_

At this, Harry snorted derisively. Yeah, if being black-bagged for further information and later disposed of was considered a reward, then for sure they'd reward the source greatly. He tuned back to Dumbledore's voice.

"_In conclusion, I issue the same warning that I always do: if you have any acquaintances, family, or friends that you suspect of an abnormality as defined by the Official List of Abnormalities, please report it to the Britain Department of Medical Care. Do not feel guilty in reporting them, for they will be on the road to recovery. Know that you are doing them a favor. And so, I bid you good wizards and witches farewell. Remember our slogan: Justice and England shall prevail!"_

Barty Crouch's voice came on again in all its pompous glory.

"And what a speech that was! High Chancellor Albus Dumbledore has done it again! He has such an aura of sincerity around him that it's simply impossible to doubt his words!"

Again, applause could be heard in the background. Harry knew that the applause wasn't really, though. He knew that the applause was an automatic generated sound played by the engineers of the show at the right times during Crouch's words.

Pulling himself wearily up from the couch, Harry headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth before he went to bed. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

04/28/07 Reposted this. Some of you may notice I took out the Wizarding World concept. There were just too many loopholes that I couldn't bypass, and it was giving me a lot of trouble. So I reverted back to the original V for Vendetta setting. Please review and tell me what you think of this version. 


End file.
